


Glade of Chaos

by Hille13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hille13/pseuds/Hille13
Summary: A plane containing two people with different fatesA woman who feels specialA man who wants normalcyDue to circumstances they jump - and surviveBut for how long?And what secrets are hidden in the glade they make camp in?





	Glade of Chaos

I am not a good person – one would not drink as a fish, gamle and betray friends if one was noble or great in any way. I am, however, important to this story. Without me there would be no tale, as it is mine to tell. 

The flight to Aùver leaves at 9:30 every morning, ant this one was no exception. As usual my fellow passengers were droll, uninspiring everyday people. I am not. I was not. As my platinum card to the travelling company in question tells (as well as the number of calls the mayor of Aùver made in the hour I was driving to the airport). I am significant, useful and, most of all, special.

It was a dreary, gray and cold morning and as I had encountered an obstacle of an especially irritating kind, I had to stop and get my morning coffee (reserved for days I was feeling incredibly shitty) before entering the Gate. This, in other words, meant that I was late to my flight. But it was with a smile on my red lips that I sat down between a gentleman sporting a striped tie and stressed gaze and a woman with more rings on her fingers than there are stars in the sky. And, just as I had anticipated there was shortly a message announced through the speaker system.  
”Due to technical difficulties there will be a slight delay in your flight. We hope to be able to take off within half an hour.”  
As the speaker repeated the same message in several other languages, I inhaled the smell of coffe as black as my conscience.

There was never the risk of missing the flight – but this day, when considering the events that followed, I wish I had. That flight was the beginning and the end. How much ”the end” is as of yet, unclear.


End file.
